


Fire on the inside

by bigfour_winterteam



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, Hiccup is a Viking and he acts like one (In his own way), Leather Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfour_winterteam/pseuds/bigfour_winterteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is a Viking and he acts like one. (In his own way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire on the inside

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Ник](http://www.diary.ru/member/?633580), текст написан для WTF The Big Four 2015
> 
> "Fire on the inside" - песня Pillar.

Days were so cold, nights spent alone.  
Searching for that something that I've never known.  
  
You.  
You're keeping me alive  
With this fire on the inside.  
  
Now I see the sun. The battle wages on.  
Gotta watch my back this time so I know where it’s all coming from  
It’s like a shadow I can't see. And it’s sneaking up on me.  
  
Pillar, _Fire on the inside*_  
___  
  
Дни были холодны, ночи тянулись в одиночестве  
и в поисках того, чего я никогда не знал.  
  
Пламя внутри тебя держит меня живым.  
  
Я вижу солнце. Битва началась.  
Я буду предельно осторожен, ведь я знаю, откуда ждать беды.  
Она подобна незаметной тени. И уже тянет ко мне свои когти.

Руки.  
Руки как руки. Не длинные, не короткие. Всё ещё чуть тоньше, чем у любой девушки его возраста в поселении, но за последнюю пару лет неплохо окрепшие и прибавившие в силе и выносливости. С немного обкусанными ногтями, с огрубевшими от постоянного рисования, ковки и соприкосновения с упряжью подушечками пальцев.  
Руки как руки.  
Руки, творившие вчера страшное. Немыслимое. Непростительное.

Иккинг в отчаянии смотрит на собственные ладони, всё ещё затянутые в кожаные перчатки и лежащие на его коленях как чужие, не принадлежащие ему. Руки, в которые вчера вселились злые духи, наделив их своим разумом и волей.  
Одно лишь воспоминание что-то дёргает у него внутри, заставляя мышцы сжаться от резкой судороги, и тошнота подкатывает к горлу, когда он со страхом смотрит на вроде бы свои части тела – способные на что-то ужасное.

Что же с ним было.  
Что с ними обоими было.

Иккинг встряхивает головой, но память не уходит, наплывает, цепляется; память немилосердно напоминает ему, что всё было реально, издевательски вытряхивая перед ним одну картину за другой.

Как полыхало в стремительно темнеющих глазах Джека бьющееся пламя. Как тяжело бухало в висках и тянуло схватить, сжать, оставить на бледной коже тёмные следы, почувствовать, как слушается под его руками чужое тело…  
Голову вело и туманило, когда Иккинг, не отрывая взгляда от невозможных синих глаз, перехватил запястья Джека и стиснул их ладонями в перчатках над головой.

Можно было многое – начать выяснять, какого дьявола он не появлялся так долго, где его носило, считает ли он нормальным вот так вот исчезать на несколько лет, послать обратно в Нифльхейм, откуда взялся, ударить.

Ничего этого Иккинг не сделал. Именно потому, что можно было многое.

Хотелось одного – вернуть себе. Снова почувствовать почти забытую их принадлежность друг другу. По всему телу выжечь невидимое: моё, мой, не смей так делать, никогда не смей, мой, моё.

И Джек позволял. Джек молчал, зная, что у Иккинга есть право на всё, молчал и только гнулся под руками, вздрагивал и дышал с трудом. И это сносило крышу сильнее любых слов – вот эта молчаливая покорность, исступлённо запрокинутая голова, готовность и ожидание, вызывающие в Иккинге что-то древнее, глубоко-глубоко внутри него дремавшее – и неожиданно поднявшее голову и заблестевшее золотыми глазами.  
И оно брало над ним верх.

Он не даёт Джеку ни упасть, ни прижаться к стене, удерживая его посреди комнаты без какой-либо опоры, кроме собственного тела. Колени подгибаются нещадно, но Иккинг стоит, не выпуская Джека – в ушах шумит и сердце гулко бьётся где-то в горле.

Иккинг со стоном зажмуривается, пытаясь отогнать воспоминания.

Руки сошли с ума. Его собственные руки, когда-то давно вздрагивавшие от одного лишь неловкого прикосновения к Джеку, сначала не решавшиеся дотронуться, лихорадочно гладящие, будто боясь не успеть чего-то, зацеловывающие кожу кончиками пальцев - без колебаний разворачивают Джека спиной, жестко, быстро, как стул переставить. Руки проникают под синюю ткань, ловят ладонями сердце, которое по логике всех законов природы не должно биться, но толкается сквозь кожу сильными ударами. Руки вдавливают, впечатывают Джека в себя, и в этом нет ничего от любви – лишь желание полного слияния, абсолютного отсутствия малейшего пространства между ними, чтобы не дать даже возможности исчезнуть – впаять в себя другого.

В этом вся бездна любви.

Болезненной, сильной, тяжело мучавшей Иккинга все эти годы тёмных удушливых ночей без надежды на рассвет.

Джек чувствует всё. И коротко крупно содрогается, захлёбываясь дыханием, когда затянутая в тёмную кожу перчатки ладонь Иккинга запечатывает ему рот.

И древнее тёмное внутри разворачивает свои кольца, поднимаясь из глубины.

Древнее тёмное тихо рычит. Оставляет следы на теле Джека. Тянет за волосы, медленно смыкает зубы на шее, подчиняя, возвращая, беря своё по праву, пряча за всем этим глухое отчаянное: что он сделал, как он смел это сделать, как-он-посмел – ах, посмел, ну и я сейчас посмею.

Драконы не только вокруг них.  
Дракон внутри него.  
И сейчас его пламя уничтожит их обоих.

Иккинг вкладывает кожаные пальцы в рот Джека.

И дракон выдыхает.

Выдох – Иккинг с силой проводит ладонью в перчатке по коже Джека, сжимает, мнёт, давит – покрывая его своими отпечатками, своим запахом, своим дыханием.  
Выдох – Джек изгибается, кусая пальцы во рту, и дышит так часто и глубоко, что у Иккинга в глазах темнеет.  
Выдох – ветер поёт снаружи, бьёт в ставни, стонут тяжёлые брёвна, скрипя от страшных порывов хаврёга, выламывающих из земли камни под хижиной.

Выдох.  
Выдох.  
Выдох…

Иккинг роняет голову в колени, задыхаясь.

Он монстр.

Драконы могут казаться ужасными тварями, но самое страшное чудовище живёт внутри него.

И в тот момент, когда темнота внутри него почти готова сомкнуть над ним свои воды, Джек касается его рук.  
Волна жгучего стыда напополам с дрожью окатывает Иккинга с головы до ног, и он только сильнее втягивает голову в плечи, зарываясь лицом в колени, и тогда Джек перехватывает его запястья. Перехватывает и держит, просто держит, чувствуя, как под его пальцами ломится сердце.

И когда Иккинг затихает и чуть расслабляется, Джек снимает с его рук перчатки, медленно-медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром обнажая кожу, и подносит ладони к губам. Лёгкое прохладное дыхание ложится на застывшие одеревеневшие пальцы, пока Джек всё так же медленно целует костяшки одну за другой, кончики пальцев, проводит губами по каждой линии на ладонях, утыкается носом, закрывая глаза и дыша.

В каждом движении – тихий шёпот «пожалуйста, перестань думать, ты не монстр, слышишь, не монстр, ты всё ещё ты, всегда ты, я верю, я верю тебе, дыши, прошу тебя, дыши».

И он отзывается. Дрогнувшая ладонь несмело двигается, накрывая губы Джека. Иккинг разлепляет мокрые ресницы и смотрит в сияющие голубым глаза.  
Джек наклоняется к нему и целует – медленно, мучительно нежно, едва обозначая прикосновение к губам.  
Иккинг резко выдыхает, почувствовав во рту железный привкус. Но Джек не даёт ему отстраниться, раскрывая его губы и подаваясь вперёд ещё ближе, ещё теснее. Поджившая корочка лопается, крася их рты красным.  
Джек прижимается лбом ко лбу Иккинга, глядя в глаза и не позволяя разорвать контакт. Утренние сумерки тёмно-чайного цвета плещутся вокруг них лёгкими прозрачными волнами, скрадывая звуки и окутывая.  
– Ты не сделал ничего из того, чего бы я не хотел сам, - произносит он на грани слышимости, запуская пальцы в волосы Иккинга и тяня его на себя. – Ты не сделал ничего из того, чего не должен был.

И когда Иккинг перестаёт тихими толчками выкашливать из себя воздух и начинает, наконец, дышать, Джек его отпускает – но всё ещё гладит ладони, кружа по коже большими пальцами.

– И я бы многое отдал, чтобы ещё раз увидеть тебя таким.

За выражение взгляда Джека он мог бы сейчас и умереть.

Джек гибкой лаской проскальзывает между телом Иккинга и стеной, оборачивается вокруг него, обнимает руками и ногами, утыкается подбородком в макушку, вжимаясь плотно-плотно. Протискивает ладонь под одежду и находит сердце, каждым движением успокаивая, рассказывая, как доверяет, камень за камнем снимая с Иккинга всё, что успел на себя взвалить – теперь он защищает.

Бледный утренний свет потихоньку проникает в дом, раскрашивая грубые, все в занозах, доски пола серым. Становится холодно. Пахнет морем.

Иккинг медленно выдыхает, вновь в унисон с воздухом в своих лёгких слыша внутри себя тихое урчание дракона, утолившего голод.

На какое-то время.

**Author's Note:**

> http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=4991112


End file.
